parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaén Producción's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 24: A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin-US).
Here is Jaén Producción's twenty fourth Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) *Gordon's First Green and Yellow Express Coach *Rusty's Red Coaches *Tootle *Tootle's Three Wagons *Katy Caboose *Montana *Spencer's Red Express Coach *Red and White Express Coach *Gordon's Second Green and Yellow Express Coach *Red Coaches *Johnson *Johnson's Express Coaches *Tan Coaches *Gordon's Third Green and Yellow Express Coach *Clarabel *Annie *Henrietta *and more Transcript * George Carlin: Thomas the Tank Engine was grumbling to the other engines. * Thomas: I spent my time pulling coaches about ready for you to take out on journeys. * George Carlin: The other engines laughed. * Thomas: Why can't I pull passenger trains too? * Gordon: You're too impatient. * George Carlin: They said. * Gordon: You'd be sure to leave something behind. * Thomas: Rubbish! * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: I'll show you. * George Carlin: One night, he and Henry were alone. Henry was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning. Henry usually pull the first train and Thomas had to get his coaches ready. * Thomas: If Henry is ill. * George Carlin: He thought. * Thomas: Perhaps I shall pull his train. * George Carlin: Thomas ran off to find the coaches. * Thomas: Come along, come along. * George Carlin: He fussed. * Coaches: There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time! * George Carlin: They grumbled. Thomas took them to the platform and wanted to run round at once. But his driver wouldn't let him. * Driver: Don't be impatient, Thomas. * George Carlin: Thomas waited and waited. The people got in, the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors and still Henry didn't come. Thomas got more and more excited. Sir Topham Hatt came to see what was the matter, and the conductor and stationmaster told him about Henry. * Sir Topham Hatt: Find another engine. * George Carlin: He ordered. * Both: There's only Thomas. * George Carlin: They said. * Sir Topham Hatt: You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick now. * George Carlin: So Thomas ran round to the front and back down on the coaches ready to start. * Driver: Let's not be impatient. * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Driver: We'll wait till everything was ready. * George Carlin: But Thomas was too excited to listen. What happened then, no one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train, or perhaps the Driver pulled the leather by mistake. Anyhow, Thomas started without his coaches. As the pass the signal tower, men waved and shouted, but he didn't stop. * Thomas: They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine. * George Carlin: He thought importantly. * Thomas: Henry says it's hard to pull trains, but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry! * George Carlin: He puffed, pretending to be like Gordon. * Thomas: People had never seen me pulling a train before. It's nice of them to wave. * George Carlin: And he whistled. * Thomas: Peep peep! Thank you. * George Carlin: Then he came to a signal at danger. * Thomas: Bother! * George Carlin: He thought. * Thomas: I must stop, and I was going so nicely too. What a nuisance signals are. * George Carlin: He blew an angry "Peep peep!" on his whistle. The signalman ran up. * Signalman: Hello, Thomas. * George Carlin: He said. * Signalman: What are you doing here? * Thomas: I'm pulling the train. * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: Can't you see? * Signalman: Where are your coaches then? * George Carlin: Thomas looked back. * Thomas: Why bless me. * George Carlin: He said. * Thomas: If we hadn't leave them behind. * Signalman: Yes. * George Carlin: Said the signalman. * Signalman: You better go quickly and fetch them. * George Carlin: Poor Thomas was so sad he nearly cried. * Driver: Cheer up. * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Driver: Let's go back quickly and try again. * (Thomas reverses back to the big station) * George Carlin: At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was. But when Thomas came back, they saw how sad he was and couldn't be cross. He was coupled to the train, and this time he really pulled it. * (Thomas pulls the coaches away with ease at all) * George Carlin: Afterwards, the other engines laughed at Thomas and said... * Henry: Look! There's Thomas, who wanted to pull the train, but forgot about the coaches. * George Carlin: But Thomas had already learned, not to make the same mistake again. Trivia *A Big Day for Thomas will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shots 1 and 2 will film a tired Thomas pulling into Platform 1 of Knapford station and hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach and Rusty's red coaches and passing James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward. *Shot 3 will film James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward laughing. *Shot 4 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 5 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 6 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 7 will film Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 8 will film Henry sick. *Shot 9 will film a tired Thomas blinking. *Shot 10 will film Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 11 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 12 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 13 will film Thomas puffing away. *Shot 14 will film Thomas shunting Spencer's red Express coach into a red and white Express coach and Gordon's green and yellow Express coach and pass Toots hauling three red coaches. *Shot 15 will film Thomas pulling Spencer's red Express coach, the red and white Express coach, and Gordon's green and yellow Express coach into Platform 1 of Knapford station. *Shot 16 will film Thomas standing firm. *Shot 17 will film Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) talking to Thomas. *Shot 18 will film Thomas waiting. *Shot 19 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck getting in. *Shot 20 will film The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) and The Stationmaster (LEGO Harry Potter Series) walking up and down. *Shots 21 and 22 will film the Porter (The Brave Engineer) shutting the doors. *Shot 23 will film Thomas getting excited. *Shot 24 will film Sir Topham Hatt coming out. *Shot 25 will film The Porter and The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) and The Stationmaster (LEGO Harry Potter Series) standing. *Shot 26 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 27 will film The Porter and The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) and The Stationmaster (LEGO Harry Potter Series) talking. *Shot 28 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 29 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 30 will film a surprised Thomas. *Shot 31 will film Thomas smiling. *Shot 32 will film Thomas running round to the front. *Shot 33 will film Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) talking. *Shot 34 will film Thomas backing down. *Shot 35 will film Thomas waiting. *Shot 36 will film Thomas uncoupled from the train and following Tootle hauling three wagons and Katy Caboose. *Shot 37 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck looking out and gasping. *Shot 38 will film Thomas passing the first signal tower. *Shot 39 will film Thomas puffing along. *Shot 40 will film Thomas talking happily. *Shot 41 will film Thomas passing Montana running light. *Shot 42 will film Thomas talking proudly. *Shot 43 will film some people waving. *Shot 44 will film Thomas puffing onward. *Shot 45 will film a tired Thomas coming to a signal at danger. *Shot 46 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 47 will film Thomas's whistle blowing. *Shot 48 will film a signalman running up. *Shot 49 will film the signalman talking. *Shot 50 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 51 will film the signalman talking. *Shot 52 will film a tired Thomas looking at the signalman. *Shot 53 will film a tired Thomas looking back. *Shot 54 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 55 will film a surprised Thomas talking when he sees that he is pulling nothing. *Shot 56 will film the signalman talking to a surprised Thomas. *Shot 57 will film a tired Thomas dripping tears. *Shots 58 to 61 will film a tired Thomas going backward and coupling up to Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 62 will film Thomas coupled to the coaches and pulling out of Knapford station. *Shot 63 will film Thomas puffing away and hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 64 will film a tired Thomas shunting two tan branchline coaches, James pulling into Knapford station with two green red coaches, Johnson pulling in with his Polar Express coaches, and Henry waiting with Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Clarabel, Annie, and Henrietta. *Shot 65 will film a tired Thomas watching Henry waiting with Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Clarabel, Annie, and Henrietta pulling out of Knapford station. *Shot 66 will film Johnson sighing with a tired Thomas. Category:Jaén Producción